darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Medics In Trouble
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Ratchet First Aid Slipstream Optimus Prime Hammerstrike Shred NPC Cinder Megatron happens to be leading the pack of incoming Decepticons. The Emporer will enjoy reigning terror upon the Autobots and Neutrals within the camp grounds. Megatron wastes no time with the attack as soon as they enter range. "Decepticons!" Megatron calls out on the radio with the command, "ATTACK!" Megatron grins as his warriors pickup an attack pattern and begin harrassing the mechs below. A grey and black jet was with Megatron and the other seekers. This was Cinder, and he hit his afterburners as he broke off from formation with the others as he dives down to begin strafing runs, chuckling softly to himself "Lesse now..." he murmers Psykeout watches silently from behind one of the garages, severely interested in the occurances between the Autobots and Decepticons. Something is going on here and it's not kosher in any sense of the word. His fingers tickle the top of his laser scalpel. Once one of the group separates and heads back to their base, they shall be pulled aside and made to talk. Then, Psykeout hears the sounds of Megatron's and the rest of the Decepticons' approach. He kneels down beside the back of the building, watching the group silently and basing his own reaction on theirs. Ratchet mutters a few curses as he starts shouting for the assembled mechs to dive for cover. He backs up toward the retreating group, his optics trained on the assaulting group. First Aid freezes in place for a bare second before looking for cover - what lousy luck to pick today of all days to have off, even if his idea of a day off is helping hand out anti-scraplet solvant. (Ugh. Scraplets.) Megatron grins as he sees the weak (in his opinion) fools dive for cover. "Ahhahaha!" Megatron bellows out, his laugh echoing throughout the campgrounds. "Decepticons! Release the bombs!" Megatron exclaims, hoping to bomb everyone out of hiding while he shoots. But even with cover, that doesn't stop Megatron from firing his cannon towards the known Autobot - Ratchet. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 20! Cinder barrel rolls, several trees turning into shards as he fires at the temporary garages, catching a glimpse of Psykeout - but not recognising him as he swung about again, focusing for a target himself as Megatron fires "Good shot sir!" he comms over, circling and starting to go in for a landing with others. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 17! Ratchet lets out a yowl as he tries to jump to his left, out of the way of the cannon blast. He manages to save his face and arms from most of the blast as he dives and covers, but he takes some flash and shrapnel damage to his right side, and the paint on his right leg is beginning to blister. "Primus fraggit to the PIT," he curses. "You honestly don't have anything better to do?! Go frag an energon pipe!" First Aid is moving away from the chaos as fast as he can, losing his footing as there's a huge noise behind him but scrambling back to his feet as quickly as he can, looking for cover or at least an escape route. Megatron bellows out another laugh. "And that is why I am going to frag YOU, Autobot!" Megatron exclaims, aiming again for Ratchet. "You will bow before my might, or you will be crushed." Megatron says, before releasing another demonstration of his cannon's power. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 20! Cinder lands not far away from First aid as he charges around the corner, firing his guns at a few others. He turns then and pauses, blining as he sees First Aid "Oh, hey there." he notes, holding his fire "What's your allegiance?" Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 10! Hammerstrike has arrived. First Aid stumbles as a Decepticon lands RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. This is definitely not Aid's best day. "Allia- neutral! I don't have one!" He holds his hands up, glancing from side to side as he looks for an escape route... The second volley puts off a shock wave entirely too close to Ratchet's head. He begins to feel woozy, and his fluid pressure begins to fall. Dimly he registers a burning sensation over his right side and back, and he puts his face down into the ground with a moan and a few pops somewhere in his substructure. Slipstream has arrived. From the construction site to the south, the bulky form of Hammerstrike mobilizing his slow aft could be spotted with ease. There is nothing stealthy in his steady, thundering pace as he heads towards the scene, his gigantic hammer already in hand. From the construction site to the south, the bulky form of Hammerstrike mobilizing his slow aft could be spotted with ease. There is nothing stealthy in his steady, thundering pace as he heads towards the scene, his gigantic hammer already in hand. Cinder smirks a little bit, and then lowers his gun "Then start running." he states simply, folding his arms as he stands there, not seeing Ratchet falling behind him. Megatron grins as his target falls. "You weak, worthless, pathetic Autobot. This is why I am the rightful ruler of Cybertron." Megatron lowers himself to the ground and hovers his tall form over that of Ratchet. "I shall enjoy this, Autobot." Megatron rasps coldly as he points his cannon directly at Ratchet's head. However- this is Ratchet's lucky cycle as Megatron catches Cinder letting First Aid go. This makes Megatron -furious- "CINDER!!" Megatron yells, "You do NOT let the enemy go!" Megatron storms over to Cinder's location to deliver some indiscriminate punishment on the spot. Ratchet's systems keep trying to cycle on, but the sequence halts well before he can ignite his optics. A multitude of errors present as his machinery powers off again and again, and a random warning signals a heavy, searing mass expanding in his subspace storage. Oh, this day just gets better and better. First Aid is frozen in fear. Ratchet is down. First Aid isn't stupid enough to think he can do anything useful in a fight other than try to run, but the Autobot has always been nice to him, and what had looked like a good direction to run is turning out to be anything but. He forces himself to take a step back, and then another, away from Cinder but unable to take his eyes off the downed Autobot and the incoming, terrifying Megatron, who is much bigger and significantly scarier than the stories make him sound, which is saying something. Its highly possible Slipstream was on normal aerial patrol when she enters the air space above the camp grounds. Also possible that she's here upon the beckoning of her Emperor. Either way, she arrives from the east and makes a loop around the area to take in who is positioned where and figure out her trajectory for a salvo run should it be necessary. "My Lord." she comms to the silvery mech, her tone even and respectful, "I am at your disposal." The black shape of the seeker circles around, awaiting orders as she finishes her calculations for the salvo run she is awaiting to inflict. Upon closing in, and the cause of the disturbance in his sites, Hammerstrike narrows his blue optics and begins charging towards where Megatron has landed by the fallen Autobot. Hammerstrike is entering this set up blind, not knowing what has passed, but the 'Cons terrorizing people was reason enough for him to intercede. His optics snap over to the Sweeper that had just come onto the scene, and then snap over to the fear stricken mech backing away. Really, a smart bot would have gathered more information before charging in, but it would be too late to change a course of action. Boldly, stupidly, Hammerstrike bellows "Hold on, help is on the way!". Whether this is directed to First Aid or Ratchet is unclear. Whirling about in surprise, Cinder's face flickers with fear "My lord, he is neutral." he explains to Megatron, turning now to fully face the incoming tyrant. "How can we recruit them if we kill them?" Excellent. Slipstream is here to deal with the downed Autobot while Megatron deals with Cinder. "Slipstream! Deal with the downed Autobot. Bring me his scraps!" Megatron orders, focused on Cinder's betrayal. "As for you..." Megatron narrows his red optics and stares down Cinder. Though Cinder has a valid point, Megatron isn't listening. "I don't CARE if they are neutral! Anyone who gets in my way will be turned to scrap!" Megatron yells, indicating that First Aid was on the battlefield. Click, whine, stop. Click, whine, stop. Ratchet's initiation is still not completing, and more warnings are signaling burning and melting around and within his frame. He's now sporting more metal than paint, but thankfully, he can't feel any of it right now. Slipstream circles more slowly, coming down lower as she keeps herself appraised of positions via her scanners. Movements of those involved altering her salvo run by the passing moment. The order given though changes that all together as she focuses nosecone capping lance toward the Autobot in question, "As you will it, my Lord." she states, then dives toward him with an eerie sort of grace. The tip of the lance aimed toward his middle. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 16! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 20! Performing under pressure happens to be Hammerstrike's preferred condition. Seeing the familiar lance aimed at an already fallen mech (How dishonorable!) he lets out a shout and doubles his efforts, his optics locking on the oncoming threat. With a grunt he skids to a stop right by Ratchet's (partially melted?) remains and swings his hammer, barely sweeping along the ground as it carries the pendulous force of an upward swing to try and bop Slipstream right on the nosecone to let her know she's been a bad girl. Stiffening, Cinder nods faintly "Yes sir. Please forgive my dereliction of duty. It will NEVER happen again." and he meant it. Ratchet's cables begin to fuse where they're exposed. First his side, then under his arm and in his waist and hip, then his neck... Click, whine, crackle, stop. Click, whine, crackle, stop... First Aid continues backing up, looking for a way away from Cinder and Megatron that he can circle back around towards Ratchet. Slipstream would have driven that lance through the medic if not for the fact he was face down toward the ground. She can just about imagine the discussion between Shred and Robustus as they fixed her. No, she'd skip /that/ thank you ever so much. She transforms before she impacts the ground, her jet boots igniting. The sudden attach from the hammer bearing bot slaps her lance from her grip and she hisses at him, her wings snapping backwards and lifting at the same time. "You /dare/?" Free hand snatching at her lariat, a loop made quickly with it. "You pay!" Slipstream attach=attack Megatron sees the battle going his way.. and leaves the Decepticons to complete the fight. "Cinder, report to me when you return to Polyhex. Slipstream, continue this fight until victory is mine." Megatron rasps, intent to return to Polyhex. Hammerstrike narrows his optics to mere slivers as he stands off against Slipstream. His grip tightens on his hammer as he widens his battle stance to show that he is not going anywhere of his own volition. Oh yes, he dares, and the defiant expression on his face says more than his vocoder could. He stands at the ready to repel further attacks from Slipstream, eyeing her lasso. Megatron sees the battle going his way.. and leaves the Decepticons to complete the fight. With a frown of displeasure, Megatron rasps, "I know." and proceeds to cannon Cinder for his actions. "Slipstream, continue this fight until victory is mine." Megatron rasps, intent to return to Polyhex. KERBLAM, Cinder didn’t even have a chance to react as his form explodes, energy escaping into the air as pieces of seeker rein down over the entire area. The burning warnings have stopped, and Ratchet's body begins to cool. Click, whine, crackle, stop. Click, whine, crackle, stop. He feels very little on the damaged side, but it's a mercy that he's offline and not feeling that border between the two. First Aid picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 First Aid rolls a 2! And now, overhead, in the darkness of the Cybertronian night sky, a midnight black Femme transforms silently, extracting a melee weapon from her subspace compartment. If somebody was the look up, they might see the faint shimmer as the blade of the energon-glaive is ignited, and then Shred dives down, straight for the heavily damaged Autobot medical officer, with every intention of simply bisecting the larger mech. She doesn't know he's already offline, but if she can make that a permanent condition, so much the better for the Decepticon cause. Slipstream smiles in a way that is nothing short of malicious intent. She eyes the way the mech centers himself, grips his weapon. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." she murmurs, stepping away from the fallen medic as she swings her lasso in a circle beside her. The lasso begins to glow as she focuses upon it... then she sends it out toward one of his arms to nab him with it. If she succeeds, oh is he in for a surprise.. that's no ordinary lasso! It's a 'leech lariat' - in layman's terms it 'sucks the energon out of the one that is lassoed and conveniently gives her an energon boost. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 4! Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < dramatic entry! Assassin drop!> Shred rolls a 1! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 13! First Aid throws up an arm in front of his face as he's pelted with bits of shrapnel, thanking his lucky stars that he's still alive, ending up (again) on the ground. He stares for a moment, realizing that the street is clear, and scrambles back to his feet, moving back in the direction he came. Battle or not, faction or not, Ratchet is down and needs help, and Aid has to at least try. Hammerstrike had been keeping on guard, more interested in protecting Ratchet than actually fighting Slipstream. He was beginning to crouch a little in anticipation, when he caught notice of another attack from above. Turning his head just enough to see the black femme come darting out of the sky towards his charge, Hammer makes a split decision to reach out and snatch any part of her that he could, an arm, a weapon, a leg even, from the air and then try to throw her to intercept the glowing lariat. He was ready to do whatever it took to defend those who could no longer fight for themselves. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 1! First Aid runs back towards Ratchet and stops just short of him with at glance at the still-fighting mechs on his other side. "Primus." He murmurs under his breath. Ratchet's such a mess that Aid isn't even really sure where to start except with the obvious, leaning over to see if he's even still alive. Caught by Hammerstrike, the smaller Femme is entirely to easily pulled away before her strike impacts on Ratchet, and her lightweight frame is hurled directly into the path of the Lasso being used by her friend, Slipstream. Tangled in it, she lets out a strangled cry as she feels her energy being rapidly drained.. Slipstream would have been quite happy to get a boost from the Autobot before her, but the sudden appearance of Shred into the fray was not only unexpected, but downright fool hardy as the lasso snags onto the fellow seeker femme. Luckily for Shred though, the femme is able to tell the leeching to cease immediately and the glow ebbs away. Leaving just the lasso tangled around her. "Shred, next time have the courtesy of privately comming me when you are about to drop in." Slipstream states, sounding positively miffed and even concerned at the same time. Hammerstrike is gratified to see that his actions were greeted by success. He turns to see First Ai finally reaching the fallen ally. His blue optics flicker for a moment, gripping his hammer tight, but relaxes seeing that First Aid's intention is to help. "I will try my best to hold them off..." his baritone quietly says before turning his attention back to the femmes. While both are preoccupied untangling their mess, he holds out his arm, a rifle sliding out of a compartment. He fires a laser shot off at Slipstream to try and force at least one of the femmes on the defense, viewing her as the larger threat of the two presently. Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 2! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 17! Click, whine, crackle, whine, stop. Now that everything's solidified, even those functions are becoming labored. Ratchet is splayed out on his ventral side with his arms stretched alongside his head. A few chunks of shrapnel have fused into his right leg, and there's a puddle of something hard and metallic underneath his body. Click, whine, crackle, whine, stop. While she is still tangled, Shred is relieved when Slip stops the lasso from draining her energy. then in a flash she has out a scalpel, cutting it neatly away from herself before she leaps for Hammerstrike, "Okay, Autobot fool! You are going to be Scrap before you know it for that! " whirling, she lashes out with both her scalpel and her glaive, intent on slicing through Hammerstrike’s armor, and rendering him significantly more vulnerable to further assault. First Aid stares and hesitates, trying to figure out what he can do to help without making things worse. Right. "Ratchet?" Aid puts a hand on his shoulder. "Can you at least hear me?" He decides to try and shove the much larger mech over onto his back and see if he can figure out what's wrong. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Keeeyah!> Shred rolls a 1! Ratchet's system noises become slightly louder as his body is turned over. Click-click, whine, pop! Slipstream hisses as her lasso is.. cut... CUT! "Shred!" she screeches so loudly and shrilly that she actually could outdo Starscream in that department. She frowns as she draws the cut item back and examines the end. "You know how /rare/ these things are?!" she growls, wings wedged very high and angled back. Then she looks at the Autobot they are both going to have to deal with now. "Someone's going to PAY." So with that, she takes aim with her laser pistol and circles around to get a good shot at the mech once Shred gets clear that is. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 16! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 10! Hammerstrike had never heard of Shred to be honest, and thus he uses his usual tactic of planting his feet and standing his ground. He tries to step aside to make only a narrow evasion of the first oncoming blade, getting ready to try and reach out and grab the wrist that has the scalpel. However, he miscalculates her agility and feels the hot and cold pain of his shoulder armor being sliced through. This does not deter him from continuing his plan of action for he reaches out his unhindered arm, trying to grab the wrist Shred is wielding her scalpel in, with every intention of wrenching her arm away from doing further damage to him. Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 3! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 9! First Aid leans over Ratchet, trying to figure out what's making the clicking sound- like an engine trying to turn over and not being able to start. The melted metal and slagged armor is covering his intakes, but the heat seems to be coming as much from the cooling metal as Ratchet's internals. Not being able to start- a fuel pump, maybe? Maybe? He pries at some of the melted metal where it's sticking to Ratchet's plating, hoping to lever off enough to get at the armor underneath so he can release the catches. The metal comes loose, not fused to the armor and Aid releases the panel to reveal the fuel pump underneath, along with an energon line that looks like it's melted through, coming loose from the pump's intake. *That's* simple enough to fix - Aid slices the end to make a clean edge and shoves it onto the intake, reaching into his subspace and finding a clamp to fix it in place- it's not meant for energon lines, but it'll work for now. Spinning swiftly to one side, Shred evades Hammerstrike's attempt to take a hold of her and she launches up into the air, out of Slipstream's way as she circles around to swiftly try to impale the larger Autobot upon her energon glaive. With utter malice in her voice she whispers, "Foolish Autobot. I used to be champion of the grease pits. Now I'm going to take you apart, one component at a time. " Slipstream puts the damaged lariat back into place, still circling around the mech. "You help or not Shred. Cuz I could easily turn my attention to the medic." she states darkly. She sizes up the hammer toting mech, looking for location of weakness in the armor, perhaps a joint out of whack.. well that slice Shred just put into him would do nicely too. "Last thing either of us wants is Megatron being miffed we didn't get his victory assured." Oh yes, she has /not/ forgotten Ratchet nor First Aid. Pity them. From afar, Shred responds on the radio- Your assistance is appreciated Slip. I am not so overconfident as to refuse it. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 4! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 20! Hammerstrike grasps at air, and realizing his folly he quickly readjusts himself. The femme had gotten out of his clutches; he took the hit for nothing. His hand goes to his injured shoulder quickly assessing the damage before his optics snap up towards Shred. He doesn't have time to check on Slipstream's position before once again the black femme was raining her malice down upon him, taunting him. He grunts, seizing his hammer in both hands and spins to the side to escape getting a second score on his frame. Using the continuing momentum from whirling out of the way, be brings back his large hammer in a powerful counter blow towards Shred. Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 5! Ratchet's fuel pump finally begins to turn over successfully, and with a screech, energon forces its way through his lines under increased head pressure. The Autobot's CPU begins to record signals through a haze of shock, with a significant subset of sensors not reporting at all. Some sensors are providing entirely too much information, and muted whimpers start to escape the partially slagged vocalizer while undamaged actuators set into motion to force the pain into some sort of action. A few nanoseconds pass before the last set of damaged plates of armor -- Ratchet's back, on which he is now resting -- and the vocalizer suddenly jumps in volume with a loud crackle as Ratchet begins to scream. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 5! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 18! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 11! As her own blow is avoided, Shred keeps moving fast, swiftly dodging Hammerstrike’s clumsy attempt to counterattack her as she puts her scalpel away to get out an EMP generator which she fires at pointblank range in an attempt to disable the Autobots motor systems! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 14! "Ratchet! Ratchet!" Aid leans over Ratchet, digging in his subspace and coming up with the static probe he meant to put away last night but somehow forgot to, using it to deaden the sensory line that runs behind the fuel pump and scrabbling to apply it to the other exposed sensory line in Ratchet's neck- he's obviously in enough pain that deadening any lines, even if it's just the cycle-or-so fix that the probe offers, is better, and Aid doesn't have any other ideas. Slipstream inclines her head imperceptibly, now that she has scoped out where she can hurt the Autobot interloper the most, she takes aim at it and takes her shot. This will /hurt/ if the mech doesn't somehow.. evade somehow... Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 18! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 18! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 19! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 2! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 13! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hammerstrike rolls a 8! Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 9! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 4! Dionysus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Dionysus rolls a 1! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 1! Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D100 Shred rolls a 89! Hammerstrike was in perpetual motion, and had anticipated the satisfying crack of impact to stop him. However, once again, where he was expecting friction, there was air... and so the poor Mech continued spinning a little out of control. He had lost track of Slipstream, rendering him an easy target. The shot bites into his already injured arm mid spin which causes him to teeter. He regains himself, but not in time to realize that Shred had gotten out a new toy and had triggered a medical grade EMP generator point blank. The hulking mech's motor functions lock up and he teeters precariously in either direction, before falling down like a felled tree. Dionysus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Dionysus rolls a 19! Ratchet's cries ebb to pained hisses as the probe deadens his sensory lines. He tries to rock his head back and forth, but he is not oriented enough to account for the odd restraining sensation. Ratchet's optics are coming online more clearly, and he certainly can't account for the scene around him. His intakes hiss loudly as he tries to force in air, his left arm and leg swinging weakly to avoid blocking any of his vents on that side. His vocalizer crackles as his optic code picks out mechs close by. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 3! Having disabled Hammerstrike temporarily, a malicious smile spreads across Shred's face as she raises her glaive, "Time for the big shutdown, Autobot. " With that she swings with the Glaive, to try and plunge it right into Hammerstrike's chest, intent on causing massive damage to the Autobot. "Did I forget to mention that I am a medic myself?" First Aid digs through his subspace, frantically sorting through tools. He's NOT a full medic, he doesn't carry a kit beyond the very basics, and the tools he has on him are more likely to be things he absent-mindedly pocketed while working than anything actually useful. The only blade he has on him is barely more than a penknife, but it's better than nothing, and he starts trying to pry the melted metal covering Ratchet's intakes on the right side before the Autobot begins to overheat. Slipstream smirks as the Autobot seems to be down for the count, "Nice." she states as she picks up her lance and places on her back, it's damaged so best not to use it anyway. She turns toward Ratchet and First Aid, "Oh dear, look Shred.. seems they forgot to leave. Shall we put them out of their misery?" she asks the medic with a gleeful sort of smirk upon her lips. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 12! Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < 17 > System Recovery!> Hammerstrike rolls a 3! "That sounds like a wonderful idea Slipstream. I am certain lord Megatron would appreciate our bringing their laser cores back to Polyhex, still alive. " the words are completely serious as they come from Shred's vocalizer, and she proceeds to begin to strip Hammerstrike of his armor, so she can disable more of his systems. Hammerstrike is completely helpless and can only watch and feel the first onslaught as the glaive slices his chest plate right open. Hammerstrike's optics flicker off as he uses what resources he can just not to scream as Shred begins to dissemble him. There is no room in his pride to offer the satisfaction of screaming or begging for mercy, and instead just a low rumbling growl of pain emits instead. Hammerstrike keeps trying to get his motor systems back online before she removes his arms or legs. CRACKKATABOOM, a huge blast of rifle power sears through the air, near the two Cons - though not hitting them. Emerging from the trees comes OPTIMUS PRIME, his gun smoking. Behind him, other Autobots had also arrived - a very numerous group it seems. His optics blazed as he stared at the seekers coldly "Leave, NOW!" Hammerstrike picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < 15 > Motor Functions Restored.> Hammerstrike rolls a 5! Slipstream hms to that as she stalks toward Ratchet and First Aid, leaving Hammerstrike to the whims of Shred. "He said assure the victory, so if that includes bringing in their cores, so be.." she pauses as the sound of Prime's rifle echoes through the area. "Figures. Just when it was going our way for once." she notes in a resigned tone, then turning to face Prime, "Well hello there tall, red and blue. What a lovely rifle you have there.. or are you just happy to see me?" she murmurs softly. From afar, Shred radios, "We should go.. but leave them a parting gift. " Something's scraping and pulling at Ratchet's intakes, and he feels his body being pushed and pulled while someone -- who *is* that, anyway? -- is poking and probing at his intakes. His chest feels warm, and his fans on his left side crank up. His optics blink a few times at the explosion in the distance, and his vocalizer static begins to form into a drone as a few panels begin to tingle. As Shred hears the blast of Prime's rifle, she lets out a very audible sigh, "Oh, the leader of the moron brigade has arrived. Alright,. we're leaving. " getting to her feet, she launches herself into the air, her heel jets on full burn, aimed right into Hammerstrike's chest. Just because she has to go doesn't mean she won't leave further injury. First Aid wracks his memory for every medical manual he's every downloaded, but without tools and in no way qualified for real field repairs, all he can think to do is to keep trying to clear Ratchet's intakes and keep the damage from getting worse. IN response, Optimus Primes' rifle fires at Slipstream, without another word spoken. He aims to damage though, not kill. That was after all, his way. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <+5 for Primeness> Optimus Prime rolls a 6! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 18! Slipstream nods to Shred as she launches off first, she evades the second shot from the Prime as she takes off herself, transforming as she goes. "Guess this will be a interesting report to write up as I'm sure Megatron will /not/ be pleased." she notes. Hammerstrike lets out a very audible grunt of pain as a searing, hot pain reaches his sensors from Shred's departure. His blue optics flicker brightly, only to settle upon a very faint glow. His chest has a large gouge in it, what was left of it twisted from the heat of Shred's jet burn, and portions of his armor removed. Hammer tentatively tries to grip a fist to see if his motor systems had finally come back online, or if the sadistic 'con had more permanently disabled him. In the air, Shred cackles, "Oh, I don't know, we heavily damaged two of them, and only had to leave because of the arrival of overwhelming force. I think he will be.. satisfied with our results. After all, That there was their chief medical officer. " The downed medic feels a welcome blast of cool air as a plug of metal pops from a damaged intake pipe. His temperature begins to lower and his left-side fans slow slightly as the mech's body gulps air. His functioning limbs slow as the fans run, and he keeps as still as he can after an unwitting twitch reminds him that "numb" has an expiration time. He's not quite yet aware enough to meditate on that, but he's able to begin recognizing shapes more clearly, and as his optics slowly roll to one side, he makes a definite pulse in his vocalizer. Prime watches the two Cons go, and mutters "Figures. Either they play unfair but turn it against them and they run like turbo fleas." to himself. First stop was Hammerstrike and he kneeled, looking over the damage done. First Aid has the situational awareness of... something really situationally unaware, because he's still trying to pry the melted metal off Ratchet's intakes, although they're mostly clear now. "Ratchet? Can you hear me?" Slipstream moves in to fly beside the wing of the other seeker femme, "Perhaps so. Still would have better to have a firm victory and proof of a kill." she laments. "But better to give you less to work on, or in this case Rob." she notes. Soon the two will be out of sight, out of processor. Hammerstrike blinks his optics a few times as he finally feels the impulses reach his hand and his fingers twitch a little. He stares up at Optimus Prime, and just a hint of relief comes over his face as he knows it's over now. Hammerstrike would mutter a thank you, but he's still trying to keep himself from crying out in an undignified manner, and so he just remains quiet for now. His optics fade again, feigning unconsciousness to hide from the pain in his pride. "How is Ratchet? " Asks Optimus Prime as he carefully puts a hand on Hammerstrike’s' shoulder. He focuses, and his Trailer appears out of nowhere, its' rear hatch opening up to allow them entry "Can he be moved?" Ratchet makes a few more pulses, trying to draw out the sound to resemble a name. He experimentally starts opening and closing his jaw, and manages to move his mouth enough to break the pulse into two. His "good" arm picks up and clenches his fist a few times, weakly. First Aid begins picking shrapnel out of Ratchet's right side, not sure what else he can do, picking up the static probe again and deadening other sensory lines on Ratchet's torso as he's able to reach them through gaps in the armor. He looks up at the sound of Ratchet's name. "Are you talking t- er, yes? I think so. Lifeline would know, I'm just an intern." Too busy to freak out, too busy to freak out, too busy to freak out. Hammerstrike is quiet and still, pretending to be out. However feeling the touch of a hand on his shoulder, he feels ashamed of his own weakness and his optics flicker back on. Hammerstrike spreads his fingers and presses them into the ground, pushing himself up into a seated position, fluids evacuating the large holes liberally while a few sparks from sliced wires make their blue protest. Hammerstrike narrows his optics and finally speaks, his baritone gravelly. "I did... my best..." he says quietly, glancing over at the trailer. He forces himself to his feet. He bends down, grunting in pain as he does so, and picks up the largest piece of armor that was cut off of him. "I am in your debt..." he says more clearly than his last statement and heads into the trailer, ducking a little. Even he must recognize his weakness, knowing he could not reach Iacon on his own in his condition. Ratchet's arm drops to the ground and starts abducting along the ground, rasping the metal against the floor of the campground. His fingertips begin to scrabble the paving while his optics roll around in their sockets. His "good" leg bends at the knee. "There is no debt in the name of service, Hammerstrike. You did well." notes Optimus, now turning to help with Ratchet. He kneels to carefully move one arm behind the medic's back. The other one slid to help lift him "You keep an eye on him, I'll carry him." instructs Prime to First Aid First Aid subspaces his tools and clenches his free hand around a piece of shrapnel to hide its shaking. "I.. okay." He stands up, eyes on Ratchet. Ratchet's moving, he's sure, but he can't tell where. There's some pressure on half his back... but what's holding him up, if it's only half his back? His optics stop rolling and station slightly to the side of straight up, and... oh. Oh. His jaw begins to move and he tries to get more creative with the sounds his throat can emit, without too much success. His vents hitch in exchanging the warm air inside his body. Moving Ratchet into the trailer, the medic is put down on a nifty 'stasis bed' for now, next to others who were wounded. Other Autobots begin to clean up as Prime glances to First Aid, moving to ensure Ratchet wasn’t' going to clonk out at them "What's your name?" First Aid takes a deep breath. This is definitely the strangest day ever. "First Aid. I'm Lifeline's apprentice." Upon being safely seated in the trailer, Hammerstrike's optics flicker off again as his injuries take their toll and he is out for real. Prime nods again "Optimus Prime. Just stay in here with them will you? We'll be back at Iacon shortly. First Aid takes a long moment to answer. He's supposed to be back at the repair shop when he was done with his solvent delivery to the camps, but Ratchet isn't okay, and that other Autobot looked really hurt too. And he can send Lifeline a message. "Alright." "Excellent. We're rolling out then." notes Prime, turning, closing the trailer. Soon it was moving behind him, hauled back to Iacon Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory: Ratchet's LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Shred's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs Category:Deet TP